theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Official List of Ways to Spot a Noob
Here, you will find an official list of ways to spot a noob. This list will be constantly updated. Note: Feel free to add new categorized lists Note: Do '''not' remove someone else's contribution to the lists'' Spotting the Average Noob #they rarely use capitalization or punctuation #They capitalize a Random word in their Sentences #They continuously break rules because... ##They are incapable of processing orders, especially ones with which they disagree, no matter how worthless it may be ##They leave their windows open while they are away from keyboard, even when they have underage siblings ##They think it is funny #They Capitalize Every Word In Their Sentence For No Reason #They stretch their wooooooooorrrrrdddsss and think its funny lol #Why do they ask stupid questions? #Their arguments always fail, and are pathetic and laughable #They do not respect acronyms (i.e. tee) #Their jokes are strange and idiotic #They have incorrect grammar (i.e. "does you have a cookie") #Some believe "Noob" is a heavily offensive swear #They seem like they know about a show, but they won't answer questions about it. #They ask for rights when it's against the rules. #They use the incorrect form of you're and your, their, there, and they're ''or than and ''then. #''They make socks always saying that it is their new account '' #They comment on really, really old stuff that ended a long time ago. #They stick with other noobs when fighting for some reason. #They add new sections to this page. Spotting Troll/Scam Noobs #Generic copy/paste "Repost or you'll die" scams #"Email me at ________, I am interested in having a relationship with you" scams #"Watch _________ at www.noobvideos.com" scams NOTE: For any noobs reading this, learning how to treat their noobiness, noobvideos.com is not a real website. Spotting Minecraft Noobs #They use dirt as their primary building material. #They willingly approach hostile mobs. #They try to mine gold and diamonds with a wooden shovel. #They use a Golden Hoe. #They grief without knowing what "grief" is. #They place torches on floating gravel in the nether. Spotting Pokemon Noobs #They don't know that FIRE is strong to GRASS. #They turn into Youngster Joey, and brag about Rattata. #They think that Mewtwo is weak, and that's why it hides away in a dark cave at such a strong level. #They think Red is Ash. #They think that when they comment on YouTube videos about Pokemon, and say stuff like "MAKE GEN 7 IN CHINA", "MAKE RS REMAKES" or etc, that Game Freak is actually listening and watching the video, and their comments. Spotting Attack on Titan Noobs #They watch only the English dubbed anime. #They don't read the manga #They think that Armin is a girl #They ship Eren with Levi and/or Armin and/or Jean #They don't ship Petra with Levi #They think that Annie > Krista #They don't know who the Colossal and Armored Titans are #They didn't realize who Marco was until he was dead #They think Hange and Dot Pixis are funny Category:Lists